Along with the growing of the communication network, it appears more important of how to ensure the stability and the security of a network. Thus, it becomes a new technical field that inspection and evaluation analysis is performed to indexes of communication network resources, such as running status and security, etc.
The scale of the network is expanded, which means that the number of various services in the network is increased, for example, the number of the services, such as, Ethernet services, Time-Division Multiplexing (TDM) services, protecting subnets, tunnels, pseudo-lines, etc., in a bearer network are increasing constantly. Thus whether the network can be run healthily and stably becomes the problem to be paid urgently attention to in the industry.
Now, in the inspection and evaluation of the communication network, it usually adopts an evaluation that is performed by taking a network element (NE) as an evaluation object (or granularity). By adopting the method, as for an evaluation item taking the network element as the granularity, such as evaluating various data of an operation status of the equipment, better support can be provided; but for an evaluation item taking the service as the granularity, then it cannot provide very good support. For example, for the services in the bearer network, such as, the end-to-end Ethernet services, the TDM services, protecting the subnets, the tunnels, the pseudo-lines, links, etc., if commands are only sent by taking the network element as the granularity according to the current evaluation mode, then the abnormal information can only be showed with results according to the network element dimension, which leads to a fact that the abnormal information of multiple network elements which are passed by one service are all required to be displayed repeatedly for that service; thus, the abnormal information of the whole service is shown scatteredly, the evaluation concept of the whole service cannot be set up and it is adverse to the more effective evaluation service.